One Hundred in Six word stories
by janya.wrote.nightrose
Summary: One Hundred Stories. Each exactly six words long. All independant, individual stories, implying and remolding the relationship between Bella and Jacob. Please R&R.


**Okay, so the deal here... one hundred stories. Each is six words long. Some of the components of a story (i.e. plot, characters, background) may be implied, but it is all there. If you have questions about any of the stories specifically, please feel free to ask. Every one of these could be expanded into a full piece, but... i don't really feel like writing one hundred whole stories. I DO have a real life. Sometimes. Anyway, if you have a question, or a comment, or a soul, or are just a decent human being, REVIEW!**

O, I am slain! Bye, Bells.

Love you more: less still enough.

Edward's perfect. Jake's just glorious imperfection.

I pick the one with tomorrow.

Fought loving you so hard. Lost.

Anything for you… you're still his.

Your smile will always be home.

Honeybellssuresure: All the words I'll lose.

Don't sing. Love songs and dirges.

Never give up. Not on you.

I fixed her pain. (Mine now.)

Leeches. Bloodsuckers. Parasites. Everything she isn't.

Once upon a time. The end.

Death can be forever. Life can't.

There are _reasons _to love me.

Fight gravity. Choose me. We'll fly.

Life is little changes. Not one.

I'm the air. The sun. Yours.

Take the numbers off your heartbeats.

You _can _live without him. You _have. _

Riding lessons: bike or werewolf, whenever.

Grow old. Love me. Pick life.

Was here for you. (Still am.)

Dating vampires? Talk about unhealthy relationships.

Tell yourself the truth for once.

Just friends? Me and Bella? Sure, sure.

Love that's real doesn't need forever.

Don't die. Live. For me. Please.

All for you. Selfless? Me? Nah.

They're destined killers. I'll protect you.

Never need to change for me.

Sure, sure. Whatever you want. (Always.)

Immature? Compared to a corpse, maybe.

1. Honey, get down off his pedestal.

2. You're no prize. You're a person.

When he killed you, you survived.

I'll keep bringing you to life.

Bells, only death can last forever.

There's no such thing as eternity

1. Husky laugh. Warmth. Sort of beautiful.

2. Someday you'll come to your senses.

I can't imprint. You've blinded me.

Life is finite. Death is forever.

Life and love. Death—him. _Choose._

How long did it take _you?_

When tomorrow comes, I'll be hoping.

Stay, sun. The dark will pass.

Someday, you'll want to breathe again.

Happiness doesn't need forever. Just tomorrow.

I've found my soulmate. It's you.

He broke you, you broke me.

Can't you see the circle? Repetition.

KissmeJacobkissmeandthencomeback... I could never stay away.

1. I'll miss spaghetti and sun (Jacob).

2. I'll miss light and air (Jacob).

3. I'll miss tomorrow and life (Jacob).

Your eyes change now. Still brown.

Clock keeps ticking. Stop it, please.

FireisdesireIceisonlyhate… You've _read_ the poem, Bells.

Eternal love. Oh, those Egyptian rivers.

Big warm hands hold me together.

I adore you for our eternity.

Do you hate me? Or her?

Tied to her, deeper than imprinting.

You don't need changes for beauty.

I'll listen for your heartbeat tomorrow.

Treaty lines are nothing to love.

You're not Switzerland, you're freakin' Germany.

Honey, I'm in love with you.

Spend a shorter forever with me.

Life vs. Existence. Fire vs. Ice.

1. Can't be happy for you. Tried.

2. Can't be happy for your death.

Easy as breathing. I'm your air.

Always changes come. Mine can work.

Soulmates stand between us meaning nothing.

When forever fades, see my face.

You still (always) have options (me).

Hold her together; you'll fall apart.

Faces: russet, cream, white as paper.

Half-naked just isn't enough anymore, Jake.

Leah's not my meant-to-be. She's _me._

Shield the hope that never was.

I can't. Hurts too much sometimes.

Will you remember when you're dead?

The warmth is bound to fade.

I've chosen a perfect hopeless case.

If not forever, I'll take you.

Next time you break, break me.

Shards of her heart still bleeding.

1. Both halves of me love you.

2. That which chose life is smaller.

Never wanted to watch you die.

Debussy and diamonds fade to dust.

I'll love you when you're dead.

Bringing bikes (and Bella) to life.

1. The sweetest breath you'll ever take.

2. The last breath you'll ever take.

In the end, you don't choose.

Eternity makes the decision for you.

I love you. But not forever.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
